katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday, October 12, 2017
LaniH: 10/12/2017 Daily Summary 'Bears Seen:' 'Various Bears:' Juergen 10/12/2017 Google page 'Who? Subadult w/Injured Front Right Paw/Leg:' Who? Subadult w/injured front right paw/leg video by Brenda D Former KNP&P ranger, Mike Fitz comments on the injured bear's ability to den: Viewer question: Evening Mike, we have seen an injured bear at the falls the past two days. h/she is unable to put any weight on the front right paw. Would this bear still be able to dig a den with one paw if its not healed by then? Mike's response : I don't know. However, a three-legged bear was seen at Denali National Park. This bear survived at least one winter, so based on that example and other injuries we've seen bears recover from, I would not be surprised if the injured subadult dug a den and successfully weathered the winter. Viewer question: Lani & Mike- Following up on the injured bear. Most people presume the bears den on the mountain, but, especially in the case of a bear like this injured one, can they den on the lower grounds. I am assuming climbing a mountain would be very difficult; of course, in addition to digging a den. Thanks Mike's response : Bushwhacking up the mountains near Brooks River isn't easy, but bears don't have to go to the tippy top to find a place to den. In the 1970's, Will Troyer found the average elevation for dens in the Katmai region was 1300' and a few bears denned as low as 500'. Bears also tend to den on slopes that are well-vegetated, which don't occur much above 2000'. Viewer question: Are you confident this little one will be successful finding a denning site and digging it? Also, have you seen Otis since he was last at the Falls. Again, thanks. Mike's response : I haven't seen Otis in a while. It's been a couple of weeks, I think, since he was seen on the cams. A three-legged bear was seen at Denali National Park a several years ago (Denali bear story linked above). This bear survived at least one winter, so based on that example and other injuries we've seen bears recover from, I would not be surprised if the injured subadult dug a den and successfully weathered the winter. 2017.10.12 MIKE FITZ COMMENT re BEAR w INJURED FRONT RIGHT PAW - LEG.png 2017.10.12 MIKE FITZ COMMENT re BEAR w INJURED FRONT RIGHT PAW - LEG 02.JPG 2017.10.12 MIKE FITZ COMMENT re BEAR w INJURED FRONT RIGHT PAW - LEG 03.JPG 'Who? Shoulder Patch Bear (Not469, Not500):' Who? Shoulder patch bear (Not469, Not500) video by Brenda D Who? Shoulder patch bear (Not469, Not500) video by Brenda D '32 Chunk Charges 856:' 32 Chunk charges 856 video by Brenda D '68:' 68 enters jacuzzi video by Brenda D 68 in office video by Brenda D '68 (left) and Who? 115 Maybe (right):' 68 (left) and Who? 115 Maybe (right) video by Explore (18:00 - 18:59 AK time) '151 Walker:' 151 Walker video by Brenda D '474:' 474 near fish ladder video by Brenda D '503 Cubadult:' 503 in riffles video by Patricia65 '503 Cubadult & Who? Shoulder Patch Bear (Not469, Not500):' 503 Cubadult and Who? Shoulder patch bear (Not469, Not500) video by Brenda D '856:' 856 in jacuzzi video by Brenda D 'Eagle vs Magpie:' Explore.org captured this video of an eagle and a magpie. The actual date of the footage is not known, but was 10/12/2017 or prior: Bald Eagle vs. Magpie - watch as a magpie attacks a bald eagle. Who wins? Eagle vs Magpie video by Explore